ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Matti12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Archivo:Ben-Anodita.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Marduke (Talk) 21:27 12 oct 2010 Arma de Sunder Gracias!!!...............,Pero no se Quien quisiera Fusionar el Arma de Sunder...... 22:58 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Tal vez si puedo Amigo Tal vez pueda Hacerte A Volcanus en Ben 10 Toma . Soy Gadiel-FrioSupremo Hare Todo Lo Que Pueda Si Quires Dejame Unas Imagenes de Volcanus para Fijarme. Tu denuncia Hola,e visto la denuncia que hiciste en la comisaría pero no puedes denunciar a Un Usuario de wikia en general ya que no podemos controlar eso.Si ves que uno de ellos está infringiendo las reglas notifica a un administrador o simplemente no les hagas caso ;) Infinitro (Discusión) 40px 21:20 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Toma Amigo Te Doi a uno Igual pero Mucho Mejor El lider el Computrón Aqui Esta. Si necesitas al robot Guardalo y Copi< su ojo y Pegalo encima o colocale los Colores. Perdon por Copiarte en El hacha de Sunder. No sabia que Era tuya.Gadiel-FrioSupremo (discusión) 22:54 3 ene 2011 (UTC) thumb|Tomalo Amigo Mundial Methanosian 2011. Eres un Votante Oficial del Mundial Methanosian 2011. http://img816.imageshack.us/img816/7895/njmhb.gif link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 01:23 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Toma la Imagen. Aqui estan las Imagenes de Kevin . Gadiel-FrioSupremo (discusión) 16:52 9 ene 2011 (UTC) thumb|250px|Tomalos A Todos lo siento gracias por participar hola matti lo siento pero el ganador fue grosomanuel porque ayer intente de las dos formas , y la que me funciono fue la de subir al balcon , asi que el ganador fue groso pero gracias por participar , si nececitas algo avisame! ;) Aqui estan Perdon....no pude hacer al Techadon Robot.Aqui estan las alas http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/63/alasdeultimategelido.png link=user:Yelad link=User_talk:Yelad link=Special:Contributions/Yeladlink= Usuario_Blog:Yelad 15:07 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Yo Yo soy de Chile Archivo:Chile.gif De la Octava Region (Bio-Bio). link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 22:10 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Amigo Claro Que Si Matti si Haz Visitado mi Blog de Alien Enfrascados seguro Habras Visto a Mi Alien X Y A Mi Celestialsapen Listos Para Pelear Como eres mi Amigo Quiero Reagalartelo Desenfrascado. PD: Yo no lo Dibuje lo Hice a Base de Un Guardien de Perplexahedrom de Yelad Espero que te Guste Gadiel-FrioSupremo (discusión) 20:42 14 ene 2011 (UTC) thumb| Alien X Aprobado Que difrutes la imagen fue Aprobado. Listo Esto es lo que pidió, sin frasco, tiene como Ben y como P'andor. P'andor con armadura rota.png P'andor dejando la armadura sin frasco.png NRG con armadura rota.png NRG dejando la armadura sin frasco.png Matti borrare el blog Matti12 borrare el blog tu estas haciendo otro asi que ponte en contacto con migo lo mas rapido posibleFuego220 (discusión) 17:16 27 mar 2011 (UTC) matti bueno http://xat.com/Ben10Grupo nesesito hablar contigo lo mas prontoFuego220 (discusión) 17:53 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Mi facebok es : mi facebock es victor hernandez mi imag en es un dragonFuego220 (discusión) 18:33 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Aun no tengo privilegios aun no tengo privilegios en tu blogFuego220 (discusión) 01:00 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Nombre de usuario Hola Mati. Renombrar tu página de usuario no cambiará tu nombre de usuario. Si querés cambiarlo, . 23:33 30 abr 2011 (UTC)